


Sweet as  Cherry Wine.

by toungetied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toungetied/pseuds/toungetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is nervous for his upcoming football charity match and Harry knows exactly how to calm those nerves down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as  Cherry Wine.

Harry has been planning this for a couple of weeks now. He got the idea when Louis showed him the football jersey he’s going to wear for his upcoming football charity match. “You’re going to be amazing Lou” Harry murmurs as he kisses Louis on his lips. He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, shuffling his fingers in his freshly washed hair breathing in the fresh scent of apples. “I’m kinda nervous... you know how I always get before a footie match” Louis whispers as he wraps his arms around Harry, closing his eyes, keeping Harry tight. 

Harry knows that Louis gets anxious a couple of days before the match. Of course, he doesn’t tell anyone but no one knows Louis better than him, with one touch he can feel everything Louis is feeling at the moment. He knows that Louis is thinking about the performance he is going to give because even though it’s for charity, Louis wants to do his very best. Harry knows that and he wants to take that edge off from Louis and he knows exactly how he’s going to do it. 

————————————————————————————

The package arrives just in time, its the day before Louis’ match and Harry is more excited that ever. Louis is not at home as he is currently working with Be in the Band. He texts Harry that the contestants are sounding great and how he can’t wait to mentor them. Yet he has no idea the surprise heading his way, Louis is not keen for surprises (so he says) but Harry knows he will like this one. "I have to go back to continue filming. I’ll be home soon, baby.” Louis texts goodbye. “I’ll be waiting. xx” Harry texts back. 

Meanwhile, anticipation rises in Harry’s tummy, he opens the package and sees the beautiful stockings he ordered on a website he googled a couple days ago. And they are beautiful just like he saw in the picture: white stockings, with lace embroided a the top, a white thong that will expose his cute little (or should I saw big) tush and a little skirt with bows hanging framing his back. Harry bites his lips and his eyes sparkle as he sets the lingerie in the bed. He grabs Louis’ football jersey from the closet and he settles it next to the lingerie. He hopes Louis doesn’t mind if they dirty it a little bit or a lot. He will have to wait and see. He hops in the shower to refresh up and get clean for tonight. He tugs one off in the shower at the thoughts of what Louis might do to him tonight. 

He can’t wait.

———————————————————————————

After a long day of filming for Be In the Band, all Louis wants to do is to get home, relax, make a cup of tea and cuddle with Harry. He wants to tell Harry about the auditions that they held today as well as the excitement for the football match tomorrow. He heads home earlier than usual but he doesn’t bother letting Harry know. It’s most likely that he is cooking a dinner meal, just like he always does whenever they are on a break from tour. Harry doesn’t like being bothered while cooking. For one, Louis doesn’t want to get in trouble with Harry. He wants to eat Harry’s delicious cooking and he wants Harry for the night. So, a lads gotta do what a lads gotta do. 

Louis arrives home thirty minutes later. The first thing he notices as he gets out of the car is that through the window he sees that the kitchen and living room lights are on dim mode so he figures Harry invited a couple of friends over. He prepares himself to see Nick or James but when he opens the door, he doesn’t see anyone or Harry in the kitchen. “Harry?” Louis calls out his name. He continues checking around to see if he can spot Harry anywhere. He walks up to the second floor to look for Harry in their bedroom. He hears Ben Howard playing from the speakers and he notices the bedroom’s door is opened just slightly. He opens the door slowly just in case Harry is sleeping but what he sees is something that he did not expect in a million years to see. 

A jaw dropping sight.  
——————————————————————————————

Harry sets his Pandora station to Ben Howard as a way to calm down his nerves. After he gets out of the shower, he lights up candles across the room. He has never done this before nor have they ever talked about them wearing lingerie. They done kinky stuff before but he doesn’t know if Louis will like him in stocking but he prays that he does. 

He checks the time, its a quarter after 5 and he expects Louis to be here around 6 in the afternoon. He has plenty of time, he thinks. He rubs lotion to his skin that’s still damped and sprays a bit of Louis’ favorite cologne. He dries his hair with a towel, styling his long locks to the side. He drinks a little bit of wine to calm his nerves. 

He starts getting ready. 

He puts on Louis’ football jersey and since Louis is a size smaller than him, it fits him tight. Its hugging him tight on his waist and hips and his laurels are peeking out by his hips. He gets rid of the towel that was hugging his lower part of his body and he grabs the lingerie he ordered online. He walks in front to the full length mirror they have at the corner of the rom. He firsts put on the thong though he finds it hilarious at first and slightly uncomfortable. He turns around to see how his bum looks and he smirks at how good he’s looking so far. 

Thank you yoga.  
Thank you Shady Warehouse. 

He delicately starts putting on the stockings making sure he doesn’t accidentally rip them. The contrast of his slight tan skin with the white lingerie is just perfect. Louis is going gag. Harry thinks. Now, to put the cherry on top, he grabs the last piece, the skirt. He slowly shimmies the skirt on, hugging his perfect peach bum. 

“Oh my god” he hears from the other side of the room. He turns around and he sees Louis by the bedroom door and he can’t help but yelp. 

“Aren’t you suppose to be home by 6?! What time is it?” Harry asks. 

“Why does that matter when you wearing this” Louis flushes at the sight. Harry is wearing his football jersey with a pair of stockings making his legs and bum look like the most delicious dessert. He feels blood rushing through his veins and he feels himself getting hard. Louis makes grabby hands for Harry’s body and Harry laughs “I wanted to surprise you. I hope you like this.” Louis kisses him passionately and deep. He grabs Harry’s bum and runs his hands over his thighs feeling the stocking. “You have no idea how insanely hot you look right now. When I was driving him I was thinking of cuddling with you but this is so much better.” he whispers as he nibbles on Harry’s neck, moans escaping from the younger lad’s mouth. Harry starts rubbing himself on Louis’ thigh, already hard "We can still cuddle you know” he says breathless. “After I ravish you” Louis growls as he continues to kiss Harry, biting his bottom lip.

He turns Harry around, they are still in front of the mirror as he grinds his dick against Harry’s bum. Harry looks sinful, his hair is already messy, his cheeks are flushed, his lips are red and his eyes are glossy and blown wide. Louis could just come right there and then. “You’re so good to me, do you know that Harry?” Louis bites that little spot between Harry’s neck and shoulder. “I want to be good for you baby” Harry moans. He wants Louis inside of him right now. Right. Fucking. Now. He can feel the thickness of Louis’ length through his sweatpants. He’s never felt this turned on before. It’s perhaps the lingerie. Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, in a soft voice he says “Lets go to bed, I want you inside of me” as he bites his earlobe. Louis turns him over and proceeds to kiss him as they walk towards the bed.

Louis lays Harry down gently on the bed. “Turn over” he says with a kiss. Harry turns over. He is still watching Louis over his shoulder, he sees him get rid of his shirt and sweatpants and he sees the growing bulge in his briefs. He’s about to take them off when Harry stops him. “No, I want to do it. Later” Louis leans in to quickly kiss him “Okay”. He starts running a trail of kisses by Harry’s neck then slowly down his back over the football shirt. He can smell the scent of his favorite cologne. His hands are running all over his body. Louis just wants to touch everywhere. He continues kissing his thighs, his calfs and then his bum. He can’t help but bite them. He feels Harry shake. He knows what he’s going to do next. He can feel it. 

—————————————————————————

Louis grabs his bum and spreads him wide, he feels a sudden warm pressure against his hole over his thong. “Stop teasing me” Harry whines as he grinds his bum against Louis’ mouth. “Stay still” Louis replies, with his hand he moves the piece of string to the side as he runs his tongue right over Harry's hole. It taste like a mixture of musk and strawberry. He loves it. “You taste so good” he slurs as he continues licking him open. He could be here for days just eating him out. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks as he continues shoving his tongue inside of him. “What do you think?” Harry sobs at the overwhelming sensation. He just feels too good. “Fine, turn over while I get the lube” Louis says. He scatters to find the lube at the nightstand while Harry turns over already feeling weak. He keeps rubbing his feet on the bed and just hearing that sound makes Louis get harder, if thats possible. 

Harry looks sinful and beautiful as ever. Louis lays down on side next to Harry. He kisses him as he gets his left hand inside Harry’s panties to grab his length, slowly getting him off. They stay that way for a couple of mins until Harry grabs his hand. “I’m so close on coming, just please fuck me baby.” he whimpers. “Want to get me ready?” Louis whispers back, kissing his jawline. Harry turns over to get on top of Louis. He switches position so his bum is over Louis’ face and his mouth over Louis’ length. “Holy shit” Louis mutters as he runs his hands over Harry’s thighs. He grabs the lube, he smears it over harry’s hole and his fingers. He shoves one finger in and Harry grinds back. Harry is mouthing his dick through the boxers, he wants to taste him so he does. He grabs Louis’ dick out of his boxer and his mouth waters. He kisses it around the base and nibbles around it. He licks a long wet stripe over the sides of his length then he wraps his lips over the head and he hears Louis moan. He smiles at the sound and it encourages him to continue giving Louis pleasure. He focuses on sucking the head since thats where Louis is the most sensitive. Louis is now 3 fingers in, spreading Harry wide. He is leaving marks around his thighs to claim him. 

Louis has now forgotten about the anxiety he was feeling for tomorrow’s match and this is what Harry does to him. He calms him down whenever he gets too stressed and he can’t thank him enough. He loves him so much. 

Louis slaps Harry’s bum and Harry thrusts back, “If you continue doing that I’m going to come.” Harry can’t help but laugh because he knows exactly how to suck him off. He knows that if he nibbles on the head and suck him tight, he will come in two seconds. “Okay then, are you going to fuck me now?” Harry snarks back at him.  
Louis removes his 3 fingers from inside Harry and he licks him once more. He kisses his bum one more time before Harry lays down on the bed. “Should I take off the jersey? I don’t want to dirty it.” Louis smiles at him as he pours lube on Harry’s opening and on his length. He lines up as he kisses Harry on the lips. “No, leave it on. I have an extra one” Harry pinches him on the sides “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Louis pushes in and a moan escape both of them. He loves being inside Harry, the tight pressure he feels and the warmth. “I love you so much” Louis whispers, breathless, thrusting nice and slow. 

It’s madness. 

It feels so good. Harry grinds back and Louis sucks in a love mark on Harry’s neck. It’s careless but at this moment neither of them care. They are both on cloud nine falling in the feeling of being connected. They don’t last as long as they usually do due to both being on the edge tonight. A couple of thrusts more and Louis comes inside Harry and Harry comes at the feeling of Louis coming inside him. They both whimper at the sensitivity. The jersey gets dirty with Harry’s come and Louis gets the urge of cleaning him up. He leans down and licks it clean and as he is about to swallow, Harry pulls him in and kisses him deeply sharing the taste of his cum. Harry feels Louis getting hard again inside of him. 

“Ready for round two?” He asks smiling. 

————————————————————————

After two rounds and a hot bath, they now lay in bed cuddling and kissing. Louis is feeling more relaxed and Harry feels like a proud boyfriend. “Please continue wearing lingerie” Louis pleads as he tightens his grip on Harry’s waist. “Only on special occasions” Harry teases him back. 

Louis can work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. I hope you like it. :) This is the lingerie I was inspired by (https://40.media.tumblr.com/c090569e2a62db1bd89616b931f8a3bf/tumblr_nm6u7jZXiU1txi4oto2_400.jpg) and Louis new football jersey (https://41.media.tumblr.com/af71346c7534cfb6503362a88535efa0/tumblr_nm6u7jZXiU1txi4oto1_540.jpg)


End file.
